


The Importance of Being Earnest

by Roxygrl803



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxygrl803/pseuds/Roxygrl803
Summary: Louis is the theatre king until Lacrosse player Harry shows up and somehow gets a part in the fall play.





	The Importance of Being Earnest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of the story. I'm getting my masters right now and classes just finished the same day that this fic was due so this story did not get the full attention I originally intended/wanted. I plan to continue this story, even if it takes me a bit of time.
> 
> This story is inspired by an Oscar Wilde quote: "If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life."

**Present Time:**  
You know those stories where the person telling the story says they hate the antagonist of the story but in actuality they really secretly like the person they claim to hate? Ya know, the ones that make great movies to drag your significant other to, because inevitably one person in the couple loves those kinds of movies and the other hates them.... unless you’re lucky.... and you both hate them. You know those kinds of stories? Well this is not one of them. 

If it was, our story wouldn’t start with our handsome, beloved protagonist recovering from a right hook to the jaw and preparing to leap, flying monkey style, at Mr. Styles himself. Because that’s exactly what one Louis Tomlinson, age 18, theater geek extraordinaire, was about to do. He was going to hurl himself at one Harry Styles, age 17, lacrosse player, who wasn’t even supposed to be in this fucking play to being with. This could have all been avoiding in Harry Styles had just kept to the status quo (cue High School Musical Song) and stayed out the theater that day.

It had to have been a fucking joke. Why would he audition after three years of high school where he was happy sticking in his lane? His jock-infested lane! This wasn’t High School Musical, and he certainly wasn’t Troy Bolton. Even if he was SEMI attractive. Ok, Louis was a gay man, its not like he couldn’t appreciate the male body, even if it was encasing a jerk.

Louis launched towards Harry with a cry that he hoped sounded ferocious but more likely sounded like a pissed off cat. He latched on the the front of Harry, pulling at his sport coat (it was game day after all) and pushed him backwards, causing Harry to tumble back over the set couch arm and onto the cushions, Louis in tow. How had it come to this.... there were only 14 days until curtain up. It’s not like Harry could be replaced now... his understudy was a sophomore for Christ’s sake! Still, how could he do this to Louis. This was supposed to be Louis’ year!

 

 **2 months and 16 days earlier:**  
Louis was excited. This was going to be his year! He was finally a senior and there was no chance that he wasn’t going to get the lead in the school play this year. James was off to college and nobody else in the theater crowd would go up again at him. Unless there was some really brilliant freshman that waltzed in.... Nah, unlikely. Not this year. This year HE would be the lead. For the fall play and the spring musical! He was determined to make it happen. And from what he could tell, there would be no reason for him to not get the lead.

The day of the auditions Louis sauntered into the auditorium as cocky as Brian Kinney walking into Babylon. When it was announced earlier that week that the fall plays would be “The Importance of Being Earnest” Louis’ confidence faltered a tick since he had never actually read or seen that play. No matter. He researched the play online and then headed straight to Barnes and Noble after school, flirted with the Barnes and Noble employee whose name tag read ‘Rachel’ and got the paperback at the employee discounted rate. By the time auditions rolled around he was ready to secure his spot as the lead, Jack.

Auditions went as well as Louis could have possibly expected. That was until right after the last of the scheduled auditioned took place and the doors to the auditorium burst open with a loud clang. Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and a few other lacrosse team members walked in. Louis scoffed and looked away but in his heart he knew there was nothing to be done... these guys were here to audition and they had every right. Louis just hoped they all bombed and none of them had some secret talent that they discovered on summer vacation, Troy Bolton style.

Just his luck again, they did- or at least Harry did. Liam and the others were horrendous. Like, unbearable to watch. The theater teacher Mr. McGuire actually cut them off, thanking them for trying but there would be no need to try again, ever again. They all looked slightly embarrassed but laughed it off and stood whooping and clapping for Harry as he walked up onstage for his audition.

Harry was looking down at his Nike-clad feet, like looking his slightly sneakers would give him the courage he needed to start his monologue. It must have worked because Harry raised his head and looked out into the auditorium.

“Sweet mistress--what your name is else, I know not.”

Louis sucked in a breath, Harry’s gaze had shifted, right to him. Green eyes boring into blue.

“Nor by what wonder you do hit of mine,--  
Less in your knowledge and your grace you show not  
Than our earth's wonder, more than earth divine.  
Teach me, dear creature, how to think and speak;  
Lay open to my earthy-gross conceit,  
Smother'd in errors, feeble, shallow, weak,  
The folded meaning of your words' deceit.  
Against my soul's pure truth why labour you  
To make it wander in an unknown field?  
Are you a god? would you create me new?  
Transform me then, and to your power I'll yield.”

Fucking Shakespeare. The boy was doing a monologue from Shakespeare’s Comedy of Errors. Although, nothing felt like an error right now. Louis’ entire face ignited in embarrassment and desire. The only chance he had to not turn into a puddle of goo was to escape the auditorium. Now. Which is exactly what he did, fleeing out the side exit and into the school’s east side parking lot. He assumes Harry finished the monologue. He didn’t need to hear it. He knew how the rest went.

But if that I am I, then well I know  
Your weeping sister is no wife of mine,  
Nor to her bed no homage do I owe  
Far more, far more to you do I decline.  
O, train me not, sweet mermaid, with thy note,  
To drown me in thy sister's flood of tears:  
Sing, siren, for thyself and I will dote:  
Spread o'er the silver waves thy golden hairs,  
And as a bed I'll take them and there lie,  
And in that glorious supposition think  
He gains by death that hath such means to die:  
Let Love, being light, be drowned if she sink!

He waited until he finished the monologue in his head before going back in, ensuring Harry would be done already. He was.

Mr. McGuire was stunned into silence. In fact, Louis was too. He cheeks still felt on fire. How had this guy not been involved in theater all along? How was he letting Harry Styles get to him? What the fuck was going on? They had never really talked to each other. Sure, they’d shared a class or two every year, but never got assigned group projects together, didn’t have any common friends, nothing. There was no way Louis would have ever known Harry had this.... this.... skill burning inside of him. Louis mentally shook himself out of his stupor.

This didn’t change anything. Harry was still intruding on his turf! Yes, turf! Harry had the actual turf when he played lacrosse, Louis wasn’t out there trying to out lacrosse him, what the hell was Harry doing here. Out-acting him!

 

 **Present Time:**  
The couch was a chartreuse velvet color with wood trim. It was hideous and it had seen better days but it belonged to the theater department. Actually, it was Louis who had found it. He was long boarding around his neighborhood during sophomore year and happened upon a garage sale. The green monstrosity he and Harry had just fallen onto had been sitting in the driveway with a sign that read “MAKE AN OFFER”. Louis did. He made a lowball offer to the owner for $25 bucks and was surprised and pleased when the owner accepted. This couch had been in the theater department almost as long as Louis, and it would probably be here long after Louis was gone from the school. That was, unless Louis didn’t pummel Harry though it, rendering it useless.

Right now it was perfectly useful. Harry was flat against the couch and Louis sat up, straddling Harry, kneeling on either side of him, knees and feet digging into the velvet.

“Lou-” Harry started and tried to sit up.

Louis shoved him back down with one forceful push to the chest, his expansive and strong chest.

“No! Shut it Styles. You just fucking punched me. For no reason!”

“It wasn’t for no reason and it wasn’t that hard.”

“I don’t give a shit how hard or not hard it was. It WAS for no reason. I’m giving you NOTES. They’re expected when less experienced actors work with more experienced actors. You’re the one that asked for extra help. You said, ‘gee Louis, shucks I’m having an awful hard time remembering my lines. Won’t you please bless me with your tutelage.’ And here I am. Blessing you and you’re punching me!”

“I don’t think I said it exactly like that,” Harry said, chuckling a little.

Harry then placed his hands on Louis’ thighs and began rubbing them up and down slowly and slightly (as if trying to make sure Louis didn’t notice).

Louis, being the 18 year old virgin that he was, blushed and gave it his best acting shot trying to ignore the heat on his legs.

“I don’t care how you said it Styles. You asked me for help! You asked me! You don’t then get to be upset when I actually help! Got it!”

Harry laugh again. “Yes, I got it. You are right. I shouldn’t have punched you. But... well, can you just be, I don’t know... A little nicer? Your kind of intimidating. You’re really good, like, scary good, and you know it. Can you just like, stop being so cocky?” He asked while still rubbing his hands on Louis’ thighs.

“Cocky? I’m not cocky,” Louis replied tilting his head into the air.

Harry let out a loud burst of a laugh and shifted his hips, causing Louis to shift his own weight slightly forward. “Ha, yes you are. Even the way you just said that was cocky.”

And somehow at this very moment Louis became brave. “Well, maybe that’s the way you like it, Harold.”

He held his breath. Did he really just say that? Harry’s hands stilled. Harry was looking at him with a mix of confusion and.... desire? Louis shifted again trying to break away from the couch and the precarious position they were both in. Harry gripped his thighs and squeezed.

“Maybe,” he said. It was practically a whisper. If Louis had been any further away he probably wouldn’t have heard it at all.

Louis swallowed and leaned down. Where had this brave version of him come from? Of course, the growing bulge in the pants under him and the growing tightness of his own jeans might have encouraged him along. He was inches away from Harry’s face. He licked his lips and pressed them lightly against Harry’s. He had no idea if this was Harry’s first kiss with another guy but if it was, he didn’t want to scare him. And apparently, he can be pretty scary.

If Harry was scared, he didn’t show it. As Louis pulled away Harry leaned in. He grabbed the back of Louis’ head and pull him back down to him, crashing their lips together is something much more than a chaste kiss. Louis groaned and followed suit. They were kissing, truly kiss, in the way that Louis had only ever done once, with someone at a gay club over the summer. Some man whose face he couldn’t even remember. But now? Well. Now he would remember... He would remember Harry’s face forever.

 

 **Two months and 14 days earlier:**  
Louis let out a sigh of relief. He had the lead. He’d play Jack. When he sees who will play is best friend Algernon he isn’t surprised. Of course, it would be Harry. There was no way Harry wasn’t going to get one of the main parts in the play. He’s a senior, he’s popular which will bring more people to the show, and he was damn good in his audition. Damn it! Now they would have to work together and Louis would have to navigate whatever it was that Harry was all about and the damn look he gave Louis during his audition. As far as Louis knew, Harry wasn’t gay, or at least he wasn’t out. And it didn’t matter, Harry and Louis would never get along. There was no chance of that so what did it matter. That look probably didn’t mean anything. Thinking that it meant something just made Louis feel confused. Confused was not an emotion Louis liked to feel so, what did he do? Pushed it away and decided to ignore it all together. Like any teenager would.

“Cool bro, looks like we’ll be working together a lot.” Harry said, coming to stand next to him pointing at the cast list.

“Yeah man,” Louis mocked. “Looks like it.” And with that, Louis turned on his heal and walked off.

 

 **Present Time:**  
Remember what you read at the beginning... about this not being one of those stories. Yeah. Well, maybe it is. And maybe it is because ever since the backstage kiss during their extra rehearsal Louis can’t stop thinking about Harry. And not that same way he was thinking about Harry. This is a new. Exciting. Before it was all thoughts about how annoying Harry was and how stupid his hair looked and how dare he ask for help. Now it is all about how handsomely distracting Harry is and how adorable he is when he runs his fingers through his hair as he pushes it back and how he’s so cute when he’s trying to remember his lines. These, these are the thoughts running through Louis’ head now. At this very moment in fact. It’s distracting him from Mr. Williams lecture, one in which Louis would normally be paying attention (because he is a good student and likes Mr. Williams). Louis knows he is distracted, the din of Mr. Williams voice sounds more like a trombone with a plunger head, a la Charlie Brown, than actual words. Wah wah wah wah wah.

Louis tries to snap out of it. He’s only got six more minutes before school is out and he’ll see Harry again for their first one-on-one rehearsal since the kiss two days ago. For some reason, that makes it worse. These six minutes are lasting a lifetime and he’s already packing up his bag so he can make a b-line for the door and head right to the auditorium. The butterflies in his stomach are making him jumpy. The fact of the matter is, Louis is smitten. And he hates the word smitten. But that's what he is. Harry's dimple, charm, and sweetness had gotten to him and now he is like a new puppy Louis couldn't wait to see. By the time he makes it to the auditorium, Harry is already waiting for him. Looking all cute, leaning against the stage, feet crossed in the front of him. Louis smiles wide and walks towards him.

"Fancy meeting you here", Harry says, all cheese and loveliness.

"Yes, what a surprise Harold. I can hardly believe it," Louis responds, coming to a stop right in front of him.

Now what? Louis wonders. He thinks there should be something said between them, some sort of conversation they should have about.... about what? About life, about nothing being the same as it was three days ago, and how all the stars in the universe look different now that they have kissed.

But they don't. They don't have that conversation. Harry uncrosses his feet and asks Louis if he's ready to work and that's what they do. They run lines, they go through blocking, and they don't discuss anything even remotely resembling the changes in the universe. In fact, they don't discuss anything as trivial as homework and lacrosse either. Nothing. Harry is all business and Louis butterflies die mid-flight and sink to the bottom of his stomach, making him feel more sick than excited.

How is Louis supposed to broach the topic? He wasn't supposed to be the confident one in this situation. Just who did Harry think he had kissed? Some gay icon who know what to do in situations like this... Actually, the more Louis though about it the more he realized that is exactly who Harry probably though he was. Ok, maybe not the icon part but the 'gay-guy-who-knows-what-he's-doing' part at least. I mean, it made sense. Louis appeared confident at school, even if he is just acting the whole time. He was gay and out so as far as Harry knew.... he should know what to do next. Now that he realizes that he should be the one to move this... this.... thing along, he’s paralyzed with fear. 

“Louis?” Harry blurts out mid-practice. “What are you doing tonight?”

Oh God, Louis thinks. Is he asking me out? Mentally talking himself down from the ledge, he reminded himself to “be cool”. 

“Oh, just the usual Friday night. Pre-gaming at home with the boys before hitting the town.”

Harry’s smirking at him. “You’re joking,” he says, somewhat as a question. 

“Are you sure?” Louis teases, turning his back to Harry.

“Well, No. But if that really is what you are doing I guess you don’t want to come to the party at Liam’s tonight.” 

Louis spins back around to face Harry. He’s asking me to a party. “I guess I can always go out on the town next weekend. Is this like a ‘Come to the party and hang out’ invite or a ‘come to the party with me’ invite?”

Harry’s courage falters. “Um… I was thinking, kind of like a…. ‘Come to the party and hang out _with me_ ’ invite. I mean, I’ll be there and I’d like to hang out with you if you come. You can bring a friend? Was that enough to convince you?”

Louis smiled. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see won’t you Harold.”

**Author's Note:**

> [fic post](https://jovialchildalpaca.tumblr.com/post/172704796724/the-importance-of-being-earnest-by-roxygrl803) :)


End file.
